


Unwrapped

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [73]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, pre-lemon, slight lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Mac meet on Jack's birthday. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> as part of the "I wish you would write a fic where..." game I did like, months ago. Sorry it took so long!!

It’s not often that Mac goes over to Jack’s house for a post-mission hangout, but it still feels like home to him nonetheless. An escape from his own homestead sanctuary, and a private one at that–he’s the only other person Jack trusts with the key to his apartment.

Or so he thought, as he walks in to see a dark haired man standing in Jack’s living room, admiring the model cars along the shelves on his wall. 

“Jack?” Mac asks at first, thinking it was Jack, though a closer look tells him it’s most definitely not–while their builds are similar, this man seems a bit…meatier, thicker thighs, and thicker facial hair, at that, too, and he’s wearing glasses that Jack would most definitely scoff at for being “nerdy.” Even wardrobe wise, he’s wearing a red plaid shirt–Mac can already hear the teasing over this man’s appearance likened to a “lumberjack” except hotter, because his hair is more of a crew cut and his arms are so…muscular and Mac can’t help but notice how there’s just this thin layer of sweat coating the man’s face–he can feel the nervous energy that shines in his eyes, that manifests through a tongue that waves over his lips. 

It’s funny, Jack does the same thing when he’s nervous.

“’Fraid not. You must be Mac,” the man smiles, extending out his hand. “Stokes. Nick Stokes.”

“Oh, you’re Jack’s CSI friend! He told me you work at the crime lab in San…”

“Diego, yeah,” Nick nods. He scratches the back of his head with a soft chuckle, his cheeks blushing a faint color of pink. “Didn’t know he talked about me.”

“Yeah, well, he did neglect to mention you two, uh…look a lot alike.”

“Most people think we’re brothers or somethin’.”

“You’re not?”

“No. No relation at all.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“How does that even happen?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Been a scientist for over half of my life and it’s the one mystery I can’t solve. So is Jack, for that matter.”

Mac chuckles as he crosses his arms. 

“Speaking of, if you’re here for him, he should be here any minute now, make yourself comfortable–”

“Oh, yeah, no, I know, he, uh…he texted me right before you walked in, actually, telling me you’d be showing up.”

Mac nods, unsure of what else to say. The silence dares to become awkward before Nick breaks the ice.

“He talks about you, too. Tells me you saved his ass back in the desert.”

Mac can’t help but stare, cause not only does Nick look a lot like Jack, but he just… _sounds_ like him, at certain times, too.

“Yeah, well, he’s being modest, he saved mine first.” 

“Tells me there’s nobody else he’d rather have working for Uncle Sam, too.”

Mac furrows his eyebrows. 

“I know what y’all do in that…’think tank’ of your’s. Don’t worry, secret’s safe with me,” Nick chuckles, then purses his lips as if he had said something wrong. 

Mac nods his thanks as he peels off his jacket.

“Man, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?” Mac tries to put Nick at a little at ease, but Nick’s blush just darkens another shade of red.

“Y-yeah,” Nick stammers. 

“You always wear flannel in middle of summer in Los Angeles?” Mac teases as he heads to the fridge for a beer. He raises one to Nick, who nods as he moves closer, uncomfortably fingering the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. 

“Nah, it’s, uhm. A-a thing Jack and I…do. He does. I just. Uh….It’s a surprise,” he rambles before downing the first beer. Mac can’t hide his smile as he notices the growing bulge in Nick’s pants.

“Teal’s his favorite color on me,” Mac smiles, gesturing to his teal shirt which is as tight on him as Nick’s flannel is. 

“Oh,” Nick gapes. “I can, uh, see…why…”

Nick goes for another beer before he inhales and spills the beans.

“You two saving the world…isn’t all he told me about y’all. He said you and he, uh, are a bit more than…just friends, like, friends with…benefits or whatever the kids are calling it these days.”

“Gotta come clean, he said the same thing about you,” Mac admits with a casual shrug. “Even down to his confusion as to why the kids call it ‘friends with benefits.’“

“‘A relationship is a relationship, pure and simple. Don’t need no labels to tell someone how much you really love ‘em,’“ Nick elaborates while Mac drinks his bottle and nods.

“Said exactly that, too. Except he called me ‘hoss’ at least three times,” Mac tips the nose of the bottle to Nick.

“Hey, least he doesn’t call you ‘kid’ even though you’re older than him.”

Mac nearly spits out his beer.

“You’re _older_ than Jack?” 

“Yup,” Nick pops his lips with the ‘p’ and it’s at this point Mac wonders if Jack is in some deep roleplay fantasy, even though he knows it’s not the case because he had just seen Jack a few hours ago with his faux hawk and shadowy stubble. 

“You definitely don’t look it, _at all,_ I mean, _wow,”_ Mac shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I reckon you get the opposite of that, don’t you?” 

“I do, yeah. People still think I’m in high school or something. Curse of the baby face.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to see him with a beard,” Jack’s voice interrupts, bringing in another case of beer and a bag of take out food. 

“Jack!” Nick smiles, immediately helping his lookalike set down his bags and wrapping his arms around the man. 

“Hey, Nicky,” Jack smiles back, planting a quick peck on his cheek before he walks over to Mac, who was holding a beer for him, and planting another peck on the blonde’s forehead. “Mac. Glad y’all already got acquainted. Sorry I’m late to my own party.” 

“Jack, you could have said something, I’m sure Nicky and I–oh, sorry, Nick, I meant–”

“No, no, it’s okay, you can call me whatever you like,” Nick waves off, though his ears are burning red.

“Oh, don’t tempt him, bro, he doesn’t look it, but this kid is the _master_ of nicknames,” Jack chimes as he pulls Mac in with a hooked arm. 

“No, it’s this big lug you gotta watch out for, Stokes, trust me. Called me Carl’s Junior for the first three months we knew each other, all cause my name is _Angus.”_

“Yeah, well, not like you like that name any better.”

“True,” Mac shrugs.

“Nicky, baby, ain’t you a sweating up a storm? Why don’t you take that shirt off? Looks like those buttons are just begging to leap off anyway.”

“Cause…I got nothing on underneath,” Nick slowly says with raised eyebrows. 

“Don’t see a problem with that,” Jack winks. He releases Mac and digs out his pocket knife. “Need some help with that?”

“Mmhmm,” Nick squeaks.

“Jack, before you do that,” Mac cuts in. He takes out his swiss army knife. “I think you should use _this_ one instead.”

“R-really, hoss?” Jack tosses his knife to the side, graciously accepting Mac’s knife instead. 

“Just don’t break it like I break your phones,” Mac teases.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack grins. “Though I would dream of this…” 

Jack gets to work on slicing off the buttons of Nick’s flannel, alternating from the top and bottom until he reaches the last two in the middle, but it’s at this point he grabs both sides of the splitting shirt and just… _rips_ it apart, effectively unwrapping his “present,” which is Nick’s hardened six pack of abs. 

“Aw, Nicky, you shouldn’t have!” Jack growls seductively as he pushes himself against Nick, splaying his hands over the man’s bare torso. “You’ve been working out, haven’t ya?”

“Oh yeah, wanted to make sure I could fit in with the big leagues.”

“Oh, I think you fit in just fine,” Mac pipes up, wrapping his hands around Jack’s waist from behind to retrieve his knife before he starts to peel off Jack’s jacket. “There’s plenty of room on the playing field, isn’t that right, Jack?”

“Yuuuuuuup,” Jack moans, when Mac’s hands wrap themselves around his waist again and drift…just a little further down. “I think the games about to start.”

“Better take our positions, then. Nick, you in?” 

“All in,” Nick grins, his tongue poking out between his lips one more, before he leans into Jack and begins to lick and kiss his face. Mac gets to work on his neck.

“Oh, boys, I think we’re gonna hit nothing but home runs tonight,” Jack remarks before grabbing both men’s hands and leading them towards the bedroom as they continue to ravage his body.

* * *

Jack prides himself on keeping a clean bedroom, but right now, it’s the messiest it’s ever been. Socks and shoes that had been kicked off at the wall. T-shirts and pants strewn all over the floor underneath a large pile of blankets, even one of his pillows made it to the floor. 

And that’s not to mention the mess of flesh on the bed.

Mac in one arm, Nick in another, the two men lean their heads onto Jack’s shoulders, holding each other’s hands over Jack’s crotch. They both look at each other, then up at Jack, smiling as he pets the blonde’s hair, strokes his doppelganger’s back. 

“Best birthday ever,” Jack sighs as he removes his hand from the back of Mac’s head for a moment to throw on Die Hard and add on to this already perfect night.


End file.
